


Comforting Embrace

by Sweet Jekyll (VictoryanBladeFair)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/Sweet%20Jekyll
Summary: When all you need is a comforting hug from your special someone...
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small thing I wrote as comfort to the feelings I’m going through, sometimes we just need a little comfort from Chanyeol in our life! I hope this cheers you up the way it cheered me up ♥️ (not proof read, I’m sorry about any mistakes you may come across)

You had been feeling under the weather the entirety of the previous week and today was no different, not to mention it was the worst day of any week, a Monday. You weren’t PMSing or on your period, you were just… unusually sensitive and frustrated with even the smallest of things. Chanyeol noticed after a while during the week how you spoke less and were less cheerful; it’s not like you had a bubbly personality like him, but he could easily get you excited and mischievous like a partner in crime. At first he thought you were having just a few bad days, he knew that you didn’t like troubling him with futile worries because you were used to keeping everything inside, which he didn’t like either, yet he was starting to miss the sound of your laughter and the warm radiance of your smile. You two had been in a relationship for such a long time yet he wished you would talk to him more about the things that were giving you headaches and making you scowls most of the time without being aware of it. As quiet of a person as you could be, sometimes your emotions reflected in your eyes and expression without you having to say anything about the way you were feeling.

Chanyeol observed you as you ate in silence the takeout food you ordered once you arrived home, as you both had been out working late. You would always pay attention to him when he was talking, no matter how tired you were from work, it made you feel happier and helped melt away the fatigue. “Are you alright?” He asked you at some point during dinner, it was a soft question and caught you off guard. It’s not like you were poking your dinner, in fact, you were eating well and had a good amount of nutrients on your plate, it’s just that your mind was elsewhere. “I asked if you’re feeling sad about something,” Chanyeol elaborated his previous question. “You have been kinda off lately…”

Your eyes were glued onto his for a long moment, it became unbearable and you had to look away, switching your focus back onto your plate. “No, I’m alright.” You replied in a quiet tone and cleared your throat before bringing more food towards your pouting lips, then you blew softly on it and quickly stuffed into your mouth.

“Come on, you know you can talk to me,” He insisted, but you refused to look at him or even reply. He wasn’t eating anymore, just gazing at you with a worried expression. “Y/n, did I upset you somehow? I’m sorry.”

You immediately looked up at him and begun shaking your head. “No, no, no…” You dropped your utensils and cleaned your lips with a napkin before reaching towards one of his hands across the table and placed yours on top of it. “I’m sorry, love, please don’t apologize.” You sighed with knitted eyebrows. “It’s not your fault, okay? I just…” You let go of his hand and leaned back against the chair you were sitting on. Your eyes became distant again as you shook your head slowly. “I don’t know what it is, I’m just feeling really low lately. I didn’t want to worry you, especially with a feeling that I don’t know how to describe. with words”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, he knew the feeling way too personally but that didn’t make it any easier to find a way to help you feel better. “I get it baby, I truly do, but I hope you know that you can count on me when you’re feeling like this.” He said and this time he was the one reaching for your hands across the table, eyes fully trained on yours as he gave your fingers a comforting squeeze and ran his thumbs over your knuckles. “It pains me to see you hurting like this and I don’t know what’s going on in your mind.”

“Okay,” You gave him a small smile after chewing on your bottom lip for a short moment. “I promise I will try and be more open about my feelings.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Chanyeol chuckled as he stood up from his chair and bent over the table towards you. You leaned forward and let his lips press against yours hearing a loud smack after he kissed you. “Let’s finish eating now or the food will get cold.”

You resumed your late night meal and by the time you cleaned up everything and got ready for bed, it was already past midnight. Chanyeol told you to leave the rest of the cleaning to him while you could head into the shower and get ready for bed. You quickly thanked him and got up on your toes, slightly pulling him down towards your smaller frame by his right arms, just to peck his cheek before heading to the bathroom. As the water washed away the heaviness of the work day you went through, the heavy feeling of sadness returned. You truly didn’t know what was causing it, the more you became sad, the more it frustrated and angered you, it felt like you were bursting. But when Chanyeol asked you about it and you told him what you were going through, you knew he would understand yet there was always an unreasonable fear in the back of your mind telling you not to bother him, you were afraid to make him sad as well and worry over nothing. He already had a lot on his mind to worry about and you didn’t want to add more burden.

As you were finally finishing with drying your hair, Chaneyol had hopped in the shower. A soft tune reached your ears from the bathroom as you were picking out clothes from the wardrobe in the bedroom, the sides of your lips curved up in a smile while listening to him; it was a melody from a song he had been working on for weeks now, it made you happy to know that he was making progress with it after being stuck on a couple of notes for a few days. You sighed happily as your mind thought about Chanyeol, he was your happy pill, and for a moment you wondered why you didn’t confide in him more often when you were feeling troubled or sad. He was your partner after all, there was no one who knew you better than him and vice versa.

You were already in bed under the covers when a pair of strong arms engulfed you in a tight hug from behind, making you yelp and squirm in his embrace as Chanyeol was showering your shoulder and neck with kisses. “You didn’t dry your hair,” you giggled while under attack of warm kisses, the damp strands of his hair were tickling your cheek.

“I’ve been waiting to hold you in my arms all day.” He confessed after he stopped peppering you with kisses. “Especially now that I know you’ve been feeling sad lately.”

You turned in his arms to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his plump lips, smiling at the adoring way he was looking back at you. “What would I do without my loving knight in shining armor?”

Chanyeol kept his arms wrapped around you as he pressed you flush against his body, resting his cheek on top of your head as he exhaled a long breath. “You would be missing out on my warm cuddles.”

“The best cuddles in the world,” you chuckled as you adjusted your head on his chest to listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart, a little fast as he felt happy to hold you close to him. “I love you, Park Chanyeol.” You whispered, feeling content and peaceful in his comforting embrace.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Please, don't be afraid to talk to me, I encourage you to do so ♡ Feedback is always appreciated so comment what is going through your mind! :)
> 
> !! ATTENTION !!
> 
>  _ **Comforting Embrace**_ is a piece of work first published on Tumblr under the username of [**sweetjekyll**](https://sweetjekyll.tumblr.com/).  
> For more information about fanfiction updates I recommend you follow the blog.  
> Direct link to Comforting Embrace is [_**HERE**_](https://sweetjekyll.tumblr.com/post/620398098416533504/comforting-embrace-pcy).  
> Masterlist can be found [**HERE**](https://sweetjekyll.tumblr.com/post/618483146293411840/masterlist).


End file.
